Quest:Valentine's Day 2012 Event
General Information Limited time event for Valentine's Day 2012. Became available on February 6, 2012. The deadline to obtain the initial item has been extended through Sunday, February 19th. Tips Prerequisites None Walkthrough Buying the box From February 6th to February 19th 2012, you could find a peddler selling heart-shaped boxes in Trithik's Blade Square. The original indication was that "Each of the heart-shaped boxes contains a random...something. The boxes will not be able to be opened until February 14th." but it ended up opening a limited-time quest. The pink, heart-shaped box cost 50 gold pieces. The peddler remained regardless of your decision (buy at the moment or leave it for later), but once you bought the item the peddler indicates that only one box per customer is allowed. If you purchase the item you obtain the following; Opening the box On February 14th 2012 the rest of the event became available by first visiting the peddler in Blade Square who is packing up his wares. You ask him how to open the box and he tells you that he bought them from a man at the Goblinclaw Inn. Head to the Goblinclaw Inn. A new option to Investigate the Stables has been added. Inside, you will encounter the red-haired man who will instruct you how to open the box, which you'll do automatically. The box is removed from your inventory and you'll get a Gem-Studded Key. The man will then tell you that the key is to the Tomb of Zori-Kentan the legendary elementalist, which is near Hawklor. Travel to Hawklor where the Tomb of Zori-Kentan will be listed under Nearby Locations (AG-Only). The location is a mapped dungeon. The Tomb of Zori-Kentan ;Map ;Legend * E''': Entrance/Exit * '''1: Verse * 2''': Heart-shaped iron lock plate * '''3: You lose all NvR if you pass through this spot * C: Center ("boss" battle and rewards) ;Text Directions ;Resting You can exit the dungeon at any moment to rest and save. ;Verse A short verse is located in the floor near the entrance; "...I spent my life among the four, but now in death I see... ...a love forsaken does not grow... ...alone, forever, me...", ;Corner plates Each corner has a lock plate with a scorched silhouette above them as follows; * se - a whirlwind * ne - a raging sea * nw - a thin flame * sw - a towering mountain ;Elementals and gems Use the key at each corner then keep turning the key till all four corners display the same silhouette. As each set of silhouettes are matched related foe types will appear as follows: *Whirlwind - *Raging Sea - *Thin Flame - *Towering Mountain - There are seven (7) of each type of foe, 28 in total. When all instances of the same type are defeated, you'll get a "Suddenly..." text and another gem appears on your key, changing the description to reflect the total number of gems currently adorning the key, such as: "Glittering red gems are set into two (three / four) of the five sockets," and finally "Glittering red gems are set into all five sockets." ;Center square Once you've cleared the area of all foes and filled all empty sockets of the key, proceed to the center of the dungeon. Use Restoration to recover any lost SP first, as the center is surrounded by NR traps which will deplete your entire Nevernal energy reserve. Once you reach the center you will encounter an elemental sphere (you can flee before engaging it): . After defeating it, you will receive the final rewards. If you flee immediately or during combat, you can return later for another attempt. If you don't clear all 7 instances of all 4 foe types and don't fill all your key's sockets, the foe will be much stronger, will have huge amounts of SP and will unleash more frequent special attacks: * No elementals defeated (just one gem): * Two gems: * Three gems: * Four gems: . The sphere is already defeatable at this point. ;Final rewards Once you defeat the Massive Elemental Sphere scorched silhouettes corresponding to the earlier symbols appear in the floor and you get the following choices *Step onto the symbol depicting a mountain... **+1 to SP *Step onto the symbol depicting a raging sea... **4,096 xp to general *Step onto the symbol depicting a whirlwind... **1,024 xp AS&P *Step onto the symbol depicting a thin flame... **500 gold **50 Battle Markers **8 Adventurer Tokens **4,096 xp to Elementalism *Leave the chamber via the northern exit... *Leave the chamber via the eastern exit... *Leave the chamber via the southern exit... *Leave the chamber via the western exit... When you leave the dungeon you notice the saying near the entrance has changed to; "...I spent my life among the four, but now in death I see... ...a love forsaken does not grow... ...alone, forever, me... ...but now, at last, at rest..." The location remains and the key stays in your inventory which allows you to continue to gain access to the tomb. Rewards *Combat xp: Up to 980 XP *500 gold *50 Battle Markers *4,096 general xp *4,096 xp to Elementalism *8 Adventurer Tokens *+1 to SP Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Limited-time events Category:AG-only